


[DMC/新VD/1END]两面之月

by ryuka79



Category: Devil May Cry, 鬼泣
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:54:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29213016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryuka79/pseuds/ryuka79
Summary: 【Summary】我给你我的寂寞、我的黑暗、我心的饥渴。【Warning】*PWP*雷普/致幻/强迫GC*介意新V的请避雷*OOC
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 11





	[DMC/新VD/1END]两面之月

**Author's Note:**

> / 时间线 / DMC5：V找到躺了一个月的Dante。  
> 总之就是强行插入了一段不存在的记忆（。  
> 纯车，没有剧情，V的思绪可参考《自星之彩》，但本篇不是续作，彼此独立。

“你他妈给我喂了什么，V！”

Dante握紧了双手，试图挣脱头顶手腕处深紫色藤蔓的束缚，但他随即惊讶地发现自己的力量会在涌出的瞬间被抽干，他愤怒地瞪视着眼前黑发的青年。

被强行灌入喉咙深处的汁液，带着异样的冰冷和甜腻，刺激着他从长梦中苏醒。

他意识到自己正置身于一湾粘稠的浅滩中，身后深紫色的恶魔植物正用带刺的藤蔓束缚着他的双手，它伸缩着，不断地分泌着一种水银色的汁液，它们如潮水般流淌于他的四周。

他甚至，他全身赤裸——

What the hell？刚刚醒来的恶魔猎人来不及整理他凌乱的思绪，只知道这遍布周身的粘液正在贪婪地吸取他的魔力。

“放轻松，Dante。”眼前黑发的青年微笑着，他的眼底却只藏着没有尽头的深渊，“还记得吗？你被Urizen击败了，你在一片血污中躺了整整一个月，我不过是好心帮你……清洗了它们。”

“啊哈，用这种方法「清洗」，”Dante讥笑着，用力地拉扯着手腕，感应到挣扎的藤蔓卷得更紧了，上面附着的尖刺深深刺入皮肤中，鲜血顺着手臂而下，在赤裸的身躯上勾勒出猩红色的曲线，“那你人可真好？”

“别动，”V压了过来，按住了那对不安分的手腕，“你在人间呆得太久，对魔界之物的认知太少了，Sparda的后裔。魔界植物Violet的藤蔓，只会给予试图挣脱它的猎物更深的束缚。”

“抱歉，教授。你的学生可没心思光着身子在这听你的变态讲座。”Dante嘲讽道。他低着头，正在试图聚集体内的魔力——他倒要看看这低等的恶魔有没有本事容纳Sparda之子所有的力量。

“安静点，我还没说完。”可黑发青年阻碍了这一切。他修长的手指掐住了恶魔猎人的下巴，强迫他再度吞下从自己手中滑落的水银色液体。

“咳、咳……！”大量粘稠而甜腻的液体呛住了Dante的喉咙，让他无力抵抗本能的吞咽反应。

“Violet的藤蔓会吸取力量，而它分泌的汁液……”V带笑的嘴唇贴向了Dante的耳畔，他的声音轻柔一如吟诵，“会带给人类——无上的幻境和快乐。”

“该死，放开我！”意识到了对方想做什么，恶魔猎人的声音终于染上了一丝慌乱，“Fuck you,V！”

“管好你嘴，Dante。”V捏着他的下巴，迫使他仰头看向自己，扭曲的欲望布满了那双深黑色的眼瞳，“搞清楚现在是谁要操谁。”

随后他所有的反抗与和咒骂都淹没于黑色诗人掠夺一切的吻中。

*

好热。

好热。

水银色的黏液随着V肆意游移的手遍布得到处都是，带来压迫式的快感，点燃着Dante体内本能的欲火。

“滚开！”Dante扭过头，躲开了黑发青年在他嘴唇上不断落下的啃咬，“你会后悔的，V。”

“后悔？”V嗤笑了一声，他的手指在身下之人胸前的乳首处暧昧地打着圈，直到它们因为贪恋而肿胀地挺立着，“你的身体可远比你的嘴巴诚实。”

“理我远点！”Dante咬紧了牙，身体和灵魂在朝着完全相反的方向拉锯着，快感和痛苦激烈地纠葛在一起，想要把他逼向绝望的悬崖。

他的身体因为燥热而止不住地颤动。

“别担心，你很快就会变得快乐，”V双手捧着他的脸颊，让他看向自己，“你看……”

被强行吞下的水银色汁液开始发挥它独特的魔力——四目交接的瞬间，犹如彩色星芒般的幻境刹那席卷了他的整个世界。

现实在他眼前被生生撕碎，世界骤变成一片空白。

只有——只有Vergil，他的半身，在那不断落下的星芒中，来到他的面前。

白发的少年凝视着他，温柔地抚摸着他的身体。他还保持着二十年前双生子分离时的样貌——如此讽刺，在Dante的记忆里，有关Vergil的时间早已停止。彼时经年，再见时，他的哥哥已迷失自我，成为纯粹的恶魔、力量的聚合体——他甚至不知道二十年后的Vergil究竟会是什么模样。

“哥哥……”

随着喉咙深处逸出的一声呼唤，所有的反抗归于静默。

水银色的幻觉最终支配了他。

被囚禁的困兽消失了。此刻，V的眼前——只有一只独属于Vergil豢养的猫。它低低地呜咽着，顺从地向他打开了身体，祈求着他的怜悯。

“好孩子。”V微笑着表扬他乖顺的宠物，他的手杖在束缚于Dante手腕的藤蔓处轻轻一敲，藤蔓随之幻化为黑色的灰烬。

重获了自由的恶魔猎人没有逃离，却只是主动地凑了过来，疯狂地索求着幻境中哥哥的亲吻。

V回应了他的期待。他吻着他，身下沾满水银色粘稠液体的手打开了他的双腿，手指探入了那窄小的穴口中，满意地听到耳边逸出一声低哑的叹息。

带有强烈催情作用的水银色淫液随着手指深入的动作，抽插着填满了Dante紧缩的甬道。从最深处涌出快感与空虚反复刺激着他，他绷紧了双腿，穴口不自觉地咬紧了入侵体内的手指。

Dante细碎的呻吟止不住地洒落于交错的唇齿间，他的腿张得更开了，臀部不自觉地朝眼前之人的方向挺送着，急切地想要寻找对方的欲望。

“操进来！”燃烧自灵魂深处的欲火被水银色汁液带来的快感彻底释放，他失神地拥紧了眼前的男人，不住扭动的腰身传递着他迫切的欲求，“操我！哥哥……”

V的手指退了出来。他甚至还来不及为被冷落的后穴提出抱怨，更火热而坚挺的魔鬼已经粗暴地顶开了穴口，瞬间填满了甬道内部所有的空虚。

“——！！”Dante发出了无声的嘶哑，颤抖的双腿紧紧地缠绕着身上之人的腰身，将那探入深处的欲望紧紧锁在体内。

“哈啊、啊……Vergil……”过于激烈的冲撞让生理泪水在Dante的眼角抑制不住地滚落着，他喘息着、承受着V肆意的掠夺和随之而来的快感，直至泪水盈满了他冰蓝色的双瞳。V伸手拭去那透明的液体，滴落于他肩膀上的泪水激起了他对弟弟最深的怜爱，他几乎想要……想要用更温情的方式去拥紧他的半身、安抚他的惊慌，就像在他们童年里他所曾做过的那般。

但饱受「Violet」汁液魅惑的远不止Dante一人——它对所有的人类都起效。

抛开了对力量的追求，承载着Vergil全部人性与情感、凡胎肉体的V，在水银色魔力的刺激下，再也无法控制这被压抑了整整二十年的欲望。V反复舔扯着Dante胸前红肿的乳首，无度地需索着弟弟的一切，直到彻底操开了他的身体。

即将到达巅峰的快感疯狂地刺激着Dante的大脑，落满星芒的世界突然开始崩裂，异像幻境的白色碎片和现实世界的黑色碎片散落在他眼前，像被打碎的双生破镜。

——Vergil……？V……？

操，这到底是什么状况。Violet的魔力体现在半魔身上的效果，明显弱于真正的人类，Dante逐渐从深度幻觉中清醒，现实和幻境在他脑海中反复交织着，让他混乱得无法思考。

但他至少开始明白这温存不过是他内心深处求而不得的奢望。

困兽重新苏醒。

“滚开……！”Dante无力地推拒着V的肩膀，他可以清楚地感受到正在内部肆虐的魔鬼抽动着即将迎来最后的爆发，他几乎是无措地嘶鸣起来：“Fuck、滚开、不要射进来——”

V的欲望在他的身体最深处喷涌而出，白浊的体液奔涌着填满了身体深处所有的空隙，带着几乎要灼伤灵魂的炽热。

“唔——！”他无法抑制地仰起头，裸露的颈脖勾勒出喉结紧绷的线条，引诱着V落于其上细密的啃咬。

太深了。

太深了。

他的后穴正在剧烈地收缩，它疯狂地吮吸着深埋体内的浊液，本能地想要给予入侵者最甜美的回应。

“不要、不要……”Dante胡乱地摇着头，呜咽着夹紧了双腿，绷紧了全身所有的肌肉，想要抗拒身体内部即将冲破一切的欲望迸发。他在拒绝高潮。不可以，他不能——他的身体、他的灵魂、他所有的一切，都只能属于——

Vergil。

可黑发的诗人读懂了他徒劳无功的挣扎。

苍白的右手顺着恶魔猎人腹部紧致的曲线滑落，覆盖于他裸露在外的分身。它正在哭泣，因为主人的极端压抑而抽动，在濒临崩溃的边缘中可怜地吐着透明的腺液。

他满意地听到身下之人因为他手指上下套弄的动作而发出嘶哑的悲鸣，在这无上的刺激中弓紧了背脊。

“射出来，乖孩子。”骨节分明的手指拨开他耳畔湿濡的长发。黑发的委托人拥着他、轻咬着他的耳垂，下身激烈地顶弄着他身体深处敏感而柔软的凸起，他用Vergil的语气呼唤着他的名字：“交予我你的所有，Dante。”

现实与幻境在这个瞬间骤然交错，在Dante脑海中引爆着炸裂的白光。

“呜……不——哥哥、哥哥……啊啊啊！”他绝望地攀着眼前之人满布黑色纹身的肩膀——他已经分辨不清顶入他体内的人究竟是谁——他只能无助地哭喊着寻求着他的半身，最后在V侵蚀一切的操弄中被迫迎来了失神的绝顶。

他敞开着、呻吟着、哭泣着，将自己毫无保留地交给了对方。

他的世界重归黑暗。

*

V用Violet水银色的汁液洗净了他们身上猩红的鲜血和浑浊的白液，整理好彼此的着装，将Dante带离了那片紫罗兰牢笼。

Dante几乎可以算得上是温顺地躺在V的腿上，他的呼吸轻浅而急促，深陷于高潮余韵中的身体带着细微的颤抖。

他还无法彻底从水银色幻境赋予的快感中挣脱出来。他的意识仅剩一片混沌的深渊。

V抚摸着弟弟额间凌乱的白发，打开了手中的诗集。

**_“我给你一个久久地望着孤月的人的悲哀。_ **

**_我给你一个从未有过信仰的人的忠诚。_ **

**_我给你我设法保全的自我的核心。_ **

**_我给你我的寂寞、我的黑暗、我心的饥渴。” ①_ **

黑发诗人唇中逸出慢声细语的吟诵。

那声音轻柔而沙哑，犹如仲夏夜里的催眠曲，渐渐地让Dante陷入平静的昏沉。

他的眼皮垂落下来。过长的刘海下，细密的睫毛因不安而轻颤。

意识丧失前最后的记忆，是那只写满纹身的、冰冷的手掌。它覆盖于他的眼帘之上，隔绝了整个世界。

耳边萦绕着身畔之人的喁喁私语——像来自遥远的旧日时光的尽头，他的哥哥安抚着哄他入眠的歌谣：

睡吧。

水银色焰予以欢愉，也予以遗忘。

我是月亮的背面，本不存在之人。

这因我而来的绝望，不过转瞬即逝的噩梦，将消散于你的深眠。

睡吧。

我月之彼面的弟弟。

FIN

  * 诗节选自：Jorge Luis Borges《我用什么才能留住你》




End file.
